¿Me puedes mostrar tus hadas, hermano?
by Chica Joker
Summary: Hola, pues en este fic, relato como es que Arthur compartio con su pequeño hermanito Alfred el significado de la imaginacion y el maravilloso don de la inocencia. Hadas y duendes al por mayor. -


**Hetalia.**

**¿Me puedes mostrar tus hadas, hermano?**

Todas las tardes, el pequeño Alfred lo miraba en su habitación a escondidas. El hombre que actuaba como su tutor, jugaba y reía como un chiquillo, haciéndole caricias al aire y quejándose de que algo lo abrazaba por el cuello muy fuerte. El niño lo miraba estupefacto, tratando de comprender a su tierna edad qué era lo que pasaba, por qué su hermano mayor hablaba solo. Esa noche, justo a la hora del cuento, la pequeña colonia inglesa, tomaba del brazo a Inglaterra con el fin de llamar su atención. El cuento de esa noche era interesante, lleno de duendes, unicornios y seres inimaginables, pero había algo que ansiaba saber.

-Hermano…

-Come on, Alfred, el cuento está por terminar, ¿Por qué me interrumpes? Eso es bastante mal educado de tu parte…

-I'm sorry, pero…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Es que… Bueno, yo quiero saber algo…

-¿Algo? ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno…-El niño tenia medio pulgar en la boca-Es que yo te he visto en tu alcoba, ríes mucho, y pareces jugar con alguien, pero yo no veo nada…

-Ah, de eso se trata.-El mayor esbozó una sonrisa al notar que no era algo malo de lo que se trataba. Suspiró, y dejó al pequeño sentado en su silla. Dejó el libro en su correspondiente estante y se volvió de pronto, riendo sin reparo-Lo que pasa es que tengo amigos imaginarios, Alfred… Hadas, duendes, incluso un unicornio y un conejo volador…

La pequeña colonia ensanchó mas la mirada, metiendo más su pulgar a la boca.

-Si, y no me veas de ese modo. Cuando una persona tiene el corazón de un niño como tú, puede ver lo que su mente imagina, sin límite alguno.

-Y… Y… Y… Si es así, ¿Por qué yo no puedo verlos y tú si, hermano?

-Bueno, pues por que son seres que yo imagino, vienen de mi mente. Pero si haces un pequeño esfuerzo, puede que tú también los veas.

-¡Quiero verlos, hermano!

-¡Oye, no es necesario que grites, o los vas a espantar!

El pequeño se inhibió de pronto e hizo un gesto de querer llorar. Las lágrimas estaban al borde de sus ojos, así que Inglaterra se acercó y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Poco a poco dejó su semblante de molestia y le dedicó una sonrisa al niño llena de ternura. Alfred se tranquilizó de rato y también le sonreía al mayor, hasta que una dulce risita brotó de su joven garganta.

-¿Me puedes mostrar tus hadas, hermano?

-Of course, pero primero, quiero que te metas en las sábanas, cierres tu ojos y pienses en lo que más te hace feliz en la vida. Right?

-Ok.

Arthur metió en la cama a la criatura, acomodando su pijama. Luego, le cobijó sus pies en miniatura y le pidió cerrar los ojos. Alfred así lo hizo y su mente empezó a pensar en lo que mas le hacia feliz en la vida. Antes de que sus pequeños párpados pudieran abrirse, una estela chispas de colores se dejaron ver en su mente, sacándole risitas infantiles. Eso le indicó al mayor de los hermanos que era la hora.

-Alfred, abre los ojos.

-Si, si, si…-Respondió la colonia ansiosa.

Al abrir los ojos finalmente, el niño pudo ver algo increíble. Eran pequeñas hadas volando alrededor de su hermano, un unicornio y varios duendes, ah, y un conejo con alas de color verde. Alfred no lo podía creer, eran los amigos imaginarios de Arthur, esos seres eran los que lo hacían reír y soñar despierto cada tarde en su alcoba. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante tanta belleza, y su risa inundó la habitación. Arthur se sentó a su lado, contento con el resultado.

-Ellos son mis amigos. Siempre me acompañan cuando me siento solo.

-¡Waaaa! ¡Son muy lindos, Arthur!

-Claro, son muy lindos…-Arthur estaba conmovido al máximo.

-Eh, eh, hermano, ¿Cómo es posible que ellos existan, de donde salieron?

-Querido Alfred, hay algo llamado magia, la magia es el poder de cada persona que le permite ver aquello que para los ojos normales es imposible.

Las hadas siguieron con sus danzas en el aire, divirtiendo a ambos. Los duendes jugaban al escondite con el pequeño y Arthur conversaba con su unicornio y Yousei-san. Las horas pasaron desapercibidas, y la pequeña colonia lucia agotada. Se dirigió hasta Arthur, extendiendo sus bracitos para que éste lo cargara. Arthur se inclinó hasta el menor y lo tomó entre sus brazos, luego dirigiendo sus pasos hasta la cama del niño. En un instante, Alfred se había quedado dormido, abrazando por el cuello a su tutor. Las hadas dejaron de hacer ruido y se limitaron a ver la estampa adorable de los hermanos. Cuando el mayor cubrió al pequeño, dándole su conejito de peluche para dormir y estaba apunto de irse, éste lo jaló de la manga de su camisa, llamando su atención.

-Oh, ¿Qué quieres, Alfred?

-¿Cuándo se van a ir las hadas? Por qué no quiero dejar de verlas…

-Ah… Pues la hadas se irán el día que dejes de creer en ellas o en la magia. Lo cual suele ocurrir al crecer….

-Pero tú eres mayor y las sigues viendo.

-Bueno, tal vez por que me sigo sintiendo como un niño de vez en cuando-Contestó esbozando una sonrisa.-Ahora duérmete, que mañana será otro día. A propósito Alfred, cuando te pedí que pensaras en lo que te hace más feliz en la vida, ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…! Pues lo que me hace más feliz en la vida, es estar al lado de mi hermano Arthur…

-¿En serio, Alfred?-Arthur estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡Siiiii!-Rio el menor, muy emocionado.

Arthur se encaminó hasta la puerta, apagó la luz de la lámpara y estaba a punto de cerrar la habitación cuando escuchó un ligero susurro.

-Gracias por venir… No quiero que se vayan, siempre creeré en ustedes… Gracias hermano… I love you…

-Y yo a ti, hermanito…

Arthur se dirigió a su recamara, guardando todo aquello en su corazón. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Alfred nunca creciera en su mente, que nunca olvidara esa noche, la cual se repitió día tras día por muchos años, hasta que llegó el momento de que América creciera, se rebelara en su contra y terminara por abandonarlo, no sin antes dejarlo tirado en el suelo, llorando junto a la lluvia de esa noche. El tiempo pasó tras este amargo suceso, y Arthur de nuevo veía un libro de hadas. Suspiró nostálgico a la nada, mientras sus amigos imaginarios le miraban preocupados.

-Lo se, yo también deseo que regrese, pero ya no se puede. Él ha crecido y ha dejado de creer… Pero nos tenemos a nosotros. No importa nada más.

-¿Otra vez hablando solo, Arthur? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…! ¡Tú si que estas loco de remate!-Interrumpió Alfred sin ningún reparo.

-You, bastard! ¡Deja de llamarme loco! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Loco, loco, Arthur está loco!

-¡Grr…! ¡Ven acá, idiot!

Y dejando su libro sobre la mesita de la sala, Arthur se levantó y echó a correr tras de Alfred, quien corría mas rápido por toda la casa tratando de no ser alcanzado. Como era de imaginarse, el dejó de creer en los seres que una vez vio de pequeño y le enseñaron el significado de la magia, los sueños y el maravilloso don de ser un niño. Todo aquello que inunda de imaginación la mente joven y creyente, pero que pena, muchos al crecer se olvidan de que alguna vez deseaban ver amigos imaginarios.

****FIN****

**Pequeño pensamiento de la autora:**

Lo creado por la imaginación es realidad genuina y única. No importa si los demás te dicen que no es real, o solo se burlan, si tú crees en ello, nada más te debe apenar.

Para Arthur sus amigos son reales por que viene de su imaginación, y todo lo proveniente de esa imaginación es vida. n.n No importa si lo llama real o imaginario.

En concreto, todo lo imaginario para ti es real, sin importar que los demás lo crean o no. Su problema será.

**Chica Joker. **

¡HOLA! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con otro one shot. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. A mi me gustaría que las hadas existieran y nos concedieran el don de la imaginación a muchos que crecemos y olvidamos la inocencia y ternura de la niñez. Como ya vieron, no hay nada yaoi, ya que no me agrada, así que he decidido crearme este fic, ya que muchos de estos fic de esta "pareja" son de ese género. No soy una persona intolerante, pero para eso hay muchos gustos. Ojala y no me llamen loca por creer en algo que tal vez solo exista en los libros. Lo siento, es que Arthur me ha influenciado, y mucho. ^-^

See ya!

Nota: La serie de Hetalia le pertenece a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya.


End file.
